


Ten Minutes

by Holkie



Series: Mordhaus [12]
Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Demons, Gen, Janet Strickland (Gear 1195)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 18:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10724880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holkie/pseuds/Holkie
Summary: A bit back, Natalia Ocelliger was offering commissions and Tammey Reed got one for me. Well, when I saw the linework, I sort of got a story idea for it.So, off I went and this is the result.  A short one, but it's fun.





	Ten Minutes

 

The day was starting fairly quietly, which is a concern in Mordhaus. If it’s quiet, Charles and the Gears look for what the band is doing. But as it was early, ie before Noon, the guys were normally not up then, so guards were dropped.

Charles was in the library, talking to Gears 1195 and 735469 about a new shipment of old books. “Remember, any hand written ones are to be checked by 1195 in case they are something Lord Explosion should not get his hands on. I’ll only be gone a short while in any case.”

Charles and 1195 walked back to her area. “So, how is the translating going? Anything ‘interesting’, Janet?”

She signed. “No, not much lately, government and business stuff. But I don’t think the prophesy tablets are done. I still need to find the main prophesy one. I’m sure there is one that is very detailed.”

“Alright, I’ll be back shortly, under half a hour.” Charles headed out and Janet got back to work.

Meanwhile, Nathan had been lurking down an aisle while the group had talked with 735469. As Charles and 1195 had left, he slip out and grabbed a leather clad, old book from the table. The singer hurried down the aisle to a reading alcove where Pickles was waiting.

“So, dude, did’cha get a good book?”

“I think so, it’s wrapped in wire. Silver, I think, so it’s gotta be good.” Nathan growled. He sat down and grabbed his beer bottle, took a swig before trying to work the wire off of the book. “We gotta come up with a good sing for the new album.”

He worked at the wire to free the book while Pickles egged him on. The wire finally popped free and the book fell open. The writing on the page was strange.

“Oh, no! We can’t read dat! And dat library Gear won’t translate it for us. She’ll make us put it away.”

“I don’ know.” Nathan turned the book right, left, and then squinted at it. The writing seemed to move around until he could read it. “No...I can sort of read it. It’s good.”

He started to read it aloud, stumbling over some of the strange words. Suddenly, the book shook in his hands and then a large black cloud shot out of the book and broke up into five sections. The clouds shot off around the corner.

Out of the bands members’ sight, they stopped, settled to the floor, and took on the forms of Klokateers.  
The tallest form waved at three of his fellows. “You go find your band members and we’ll talk out those two.”

One looked deeper into the library, and found Skwisgarr practicing as usually. Another felt Toki in his room, and the last saw Murderface down a hallway, talking on his phone. They headed off to their victims.

“We got the easy ones.” said the shorter of the two “Gears”. “We can drink them under the table.”

“I don’t know, that red head looks formidable.”  
”Even with our demon beer?”

“Dat wasn’t very good. We still got nothin’ to write about.” Pickles took a swig of his beer.

Nathan glared at him. There is more in the book.”

Just then, two Gears came past the alcove carrying some beer cases. Nathan and Pickles both picked up.

“What do you have there?”

“Some new imported beer, m’lord.” The tall “Gear” said. “It’s suppose to be very strong.”

“OOo, I gotta try dat. Give it here!” Pickles said.

“Yes, m’lord.” The “Gears” brought them the cases. Neither band member noticed the grins on the “Gears” faces.

A short while later, Nathan, Pickles, and the two demon “Gears” were very, very, very drunk. The tall one was drawing a dick on Nathan’s face while the shorter found one of Pickles’ drum sticks. Giggling, he handed to the tall one and said “Put it in his nose!”

“Whatta we do with the drummer?”

They look around, looked up, grinned. And together, “The fan!” So Pickles was draped over a blade of the ceiling fan.

They then staggered off to find the others with a “See, told you they’d be formiabvle”.

Meanwhile, the one after Skwisgaar found him in another alcove with a fish tank. The guitarist was frowning as he tried to work out some tune. “Ah, damns its. Dis will never works!” as a “Gear” walked by.

“Ah, excuse me, m’lord, are you having a problem?”

“Ja, dis notes will not works out.”

The “Gear” tilted his head as he looked at the aquarium. “Sir, isn’t that the tank you poured the last recording in? Maybe if you play in the water, in the music so to speak, it will work.”

Which is why two real Gears found Skwisgaar in the fish tank, with his guitar, playing the song.

At the same time, the fourth “Gear” found Toki in his room, working on his newest airplane models. After several minutes trying to get Toki to go drinking, get a groupie, or anything bad and grown up, the demon “Gear” got mad and tossed the models and glue in Toki’s hair.

The fifth “Gear” walked down the hallway towards Murderface, wondering what to do him. When he sniffed. Looked at Murderface closer. Walked up to the bass player, leaned in close, and sniffed him again.

“Competition! I don’t like competition!” The demon “Gear” grabbed Murderface’s knife and put it through his cell phone and right hand, pinning him to the wall. Then he disappeared.  
Charles came back into Mordhaus to confusion. He had to grab a Gear to find out that the boys were all had problems. And nothing could be done to correct them. He called the library because he could just guess Nathan got a book.

Janet answered. “Yes, Nathan got a demonology of some sort. He and Pickles are dead drunk with some weird beer around. Nathan is on the floor and Pickles is on the fan.”

“A fan?” Charles almost yelled.

“No, ceiling fan. And Skwisgaar is in a fish tank, Toki is having a very bad hair day, and Murderface is pinned to the wall with his knife.” Janet walked down the aisle to the book sort area. “And I don’t think we can do anything about all of this until we get the demons back under bounds.”

Gear 735469 was still sorting the incoming books. Janet hung up and helped him find a second leather bound book. It had no wire or lock on it, but it was the companion book the one Nathan has swiped. As Janet opened it, it fell open to the page she needed to contain the demons. Save the words did not dance like they had for Nathan. She worked out the spell needed.

“Well, that is an easy one.” She opened the demon book to the same page Nathan had, spoke a short sentence and slammed her book down on the other.

There were screams from different parts of Mordhaus, with black clouds being dragged back to the library. The Gear was suddenly surrounded by the black cloud as it was sucked back into the book. The demonology book snapped shut, tossing the other book off. Janet grabbed the demonology and wrapped the silver wire around it again.

From across the library, there a yell and in a Swedish accent, “Whats ams I doin’ in de fishs tanks?”


End file.
